


Five Times Steve Showed Tony How Much He Loved Him and the First Time Tony Showed it Back

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, minor Natasha Romanoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: In which Tony discovers how much Steve loves him and how much he loves him back.





	Five Times Steve Showed Tony How Much He Loved Him and the First Time Tony Showed it Back

**Tony**  

Tony didn’t have much expertise when it came to relationships. That was why when Steve and him started dating, it was completely new territory for him.

What first had started as flirting and mutual pining evolved into something else very quickly, and Tony found himself surprised when he discovered Steve truly liked him.

“You do?” Tony whispered as they laid awake in the dark of their room. A hand passed soothingly through his hair, and Tony cuddled even more into Steve.

“Of course,” Steve answered softly. “I like your snarky comments, the way you scrunch your nose when you don’t understand something, the brown of your eyes, your beautiful smile...” he trailed off. “I like all of you.”

Tony sucked in a breath as he understood what Steve had said. He searched in the dark for Steve’s lips and kissed him.

“I like all of you too,” Tony whispered against them.

Tony never expected someone to like him just as much as Steve did, and when he continued giving him small displays of affection, Tony found himself loving them more as the time passed.

It was new, and beautiful. It was heartwarming.

Next time Tony got to see how much he meant to Steve was for his birthday. He was used to most people not caring about him. Only searching him for his birthday for the big ass party and exclusive entrance to his tower, so Tony stopped doing them altogether some years back.

So when he got back to the Tower one day, to find all of the Avengers had done a surprise party for him, Tony was almost crying of happiness.

Tony had a good time with everyone he cared about. Even Rhodey had found a chance to leave the base and come over.

“Happy birthday, Tones.” Nat came from behind him to hug him strongly.

“Please don’t kill me on my birthday,” he wheezed, making her laugh. “Thanks,” he added. “And for all this too.”

“It was Steve, you know,” she answered. Tony stared quizzically at her. “He organized everything months ago. Kept saying you deserve the best birthday party.”

Tony turned to watch Steve talking to Bucky, and felt something in his chest warming him.

He excused himself from Nat and walked over to Steve, stealing him from Bucky.

“Thank you,” Tony said softly while hugging him tightly. Strong arms wrapped around him. “Thank you for making this the best birthday ever.”

“You deserve it, Tony,” Steve said. He leaned down to kiss him. “And I might have another gift for you, but it’s in our room for later.”

Tony didn’t want his party to end, but he also wanted to see what Steve had for him. The wait was totally worth it.

When Tony entered their room, he almost cried. There were three bouquets of carnations surrounding a medium sized gift.

“Love, fascination and distinction,” Steve whispered, coming from behind and lacing his arms around Tony. “That’s why they’re you’re favorites.”

Tony smiled and nodded. He had maybe blabbered about carnations once and how they were his favorite flowers with Steve.

And Steve had remembered since.

“Go open your gift,” Steve said, letting him go. Tony walked to the bed and took out out one of the carnations to smell, and the scent flooded his senses.

He took the box and opened it. Inside laid a book. It’s cover was simple, yet elegant, with one single picture of him and Steve. It was taken by Clint, one night when they were all doing a bonfire. It was one of Tony’s favorite picture of them.

He opened it, finding more pictures and sketches inside the album. Every moment they had up to today, captured in photos and drawings.

“I remember each of this moments,” Steve said. “This was the first time we took hands—“ he pointed to a drawing on the left corner. “Couldn’t stop blushing at how our hands fit together. This one I took one day where I found you asleep in the workshop. Had to carry you back to our bed and you adorably started mumbling nonsense.”

Tony continued passing the pages, listening to Steve describe everything about the photos. Describe how much he loved him to the point of remembering every little detail.

“This is the day we shared our first kiss,” Steve whispered. “You looked so gorgeous and happy, and I couldn’t stop thinking how lucky I was to have you. I couldn’t stop drawing you after that.”

Tony’s cheeks were wet with tears now. He put the album to the side and turned to Steve with the biggest smile. 

“This is the best gift ever,” Tony whispered. “I can’t believe you remember all of this.”

Steve smiled lovingly at him and pulled him into a hug. “Tony, you make me the happiest man on earth,” he said into his hair. “I’ll forever remember and cherish each and every second I’m with you.”

Tony smiled and didn’t let go of Steve for the rest of the night.

Even after Tony thought Steve didn’t have any other way to show him how much he loved him, he kept getting surprised.

The first few years as Iron Man, he only had Rhodey, Pepper and Happy looking after him. Until Happy found himself quitting his job, and his short relationship with Pepper ended.

Tony understood them. Even when they left he still had Rhodey with him, and that was it. Being Iron Man came with a price, one that apparently made everyone who cared about him leave.

Except Steve.

Every time Tony found himself in another dangerous situation, he expected Steve to get mad at him. Tell him how he was tired of everything Tony did. It was just a matter of time until something happened that would set Steve off.

Tony knew it.

So when they were fighting Doom up in the helicarrier and everything went to hell, he tried his best not to screw up.

But of course, things never worked out the way anyone wants them to. Tony was airborne, fighting countless Doombots, but they were overpowering him.

He was way too near the helicarrier to let out a power blast and the other option included an EMP blast strong enough to blast the doombots but also himself in the process, without damaging the helicarrier.

“The doombots are getting in!” Clint said through the comms. “We need to get rid of the ones outside before any more come.”

“I... I have an idea,” Tony said, immediately regretting it. “Thor get the doombots to follow you over to me.”

“Tony what are you gonna do?” Steve asked. Tony gritted his teeth as he tried to avoid the Doombots to ruin any more of his repulsors.

Tony felt the crackle in the air as Thor approached him. Once he saw the amount of Doombots that were coming at him, Tony knew he had one shot, and he had to make it count.

“Thor,” Tony called. He needed to get all the Doombots on him, and once he did, let out the EMP blast. “Get away now.”

It was probably going to make the bots explode in the chaos, and Tony just had to hope Jarvis would reboot the suit before it engulfed him. 

“Tony what are you doing?” Steve asked again. Tony ignored him. He had to do it no matter what.

“Jarvis set all power to an EMP blast when I say, and reboot afterwards,” Tony said, his view being covered by the Doombots already.

“But Sir—“

“Now, Jarvis!” Tony exclaimed. Not a second after he released the pulse, his suit went dead. Even if he couldn’t see what was happening, he could feel the thousand Doombots around him start crashing into each other and start to explode.

Tony waited for the suit to reboot, but nothing was happening. He started freaking out when he felt the Doombots started hitting him as he free fell uncontrollably, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He hit his head multiple times, until he felt unconsciousness engulf him, and he closed his eyes.

 

*****

 

When Tony first started regaining consciousness, he could only feel a strong thumping in his head. It didn’t go away, but slowly his senses started to react.

He could feel a warm hand holding his, and Tony made himself open his eyes slightly. The bright light brought in a wave of nausea, and he groaned.

“Tony?” someone said. Tony recognized it as Steve’s voice.

He hummed in answer. “You’re too loud,” he murmured.

“Oh thank god,” Steve said. He brought Tony’s hand up to kiss it tenderly. “You were out for almost four hours.”

Steve scooted his chair nearer to him and combed his hair with his free hand carefully.

“What happened?” Tony asked. He could remember activating the EMP blast and knocking his suit out in the process, but after that his mind went blank. “I didn’t disable the Helicarrier with the pulse, did I?”

Steve chuckled shortly. “You didn’t,” Steve said. “After you made the blast, the Doombots started exploding and you were in the middle of it, so Thor couldn’t get you out until you were already spiraling down without power.” Steve got visibly anxious at that, and Tony bit his lip. “You got multiple bruises on your body and face, and a severe concussion.”

“But everything turned out fine, right?” Tony asked cautiously. “No one else got hurt?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Well, Clint managed to sprain his ankle, and Bucky got mad about it, just the usual.”

Tony tensed, and the silence stretched between them.

“I got worried when you didn’t respond, and then Thor said you were falling,” Steve continued quietly. Tony sighed, knowing what was to come. “Tony—“

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry I put myself at risk, but it needed to be done, or the Doombots would’ve gotten in and—and if you don’t wanna—don’t want to—aw, fuck.”

Tony had trouble breathing, and he grasped at his arc reactor. He could lose Steve over this. He could lose Steve and—

“Tony breathe,” Steve said. “Hey, come on, we’re fine, okay? Tony, breathe for me, please.”

Tony opened his eyes and stared at Steve’s clear ones full of worry. Full of worry, and love and nothing else at all, and he managed to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Tony continued. “I’m sorry I put myself at risk, and I get it if you’re mad, and you wanna leave but... please don’t, Steve.”

“What? Tony what are you—oh,” Steve said. Tony looked away then. “Oh, darling. I’m not angry that you risked your life. I know it’s part of our job, and it would be hypocritical of me to be mad about it.” Steve sighed and took Tony’s face in his hands tenderly, making him look at Steve.

“You’re not mad?” Tony asked carefully.

“I was worried shitless about you, but I would never be mad,” Steve assured. “I will always worry, but I would never leave you over something like this.”

“You’re not?” Tony asked again. “Usually people—“

He was cut short by a kiss. “I am never leaving you,” Steve repeated with conviction. Tony searched in Steve’s eyes for the truth and found it.

Steve wasn’t leaving him.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, leaning against Steve and closing his eyes. Steve stayed next to him the rest of the day, just as he had promised.

Steve was always taking care of Tony whenever he got injured in battle after that, and Tony discovered it was one of the best things ever.

He understood why Steve did it, but Tony never thought it also applied to just being sick.

Tony sneezed for the thousand time that day and groaned. What was it with all the sneezing? He was also freezing to death on his workshop, and he rolled down his sleeves.

“Jarvis please turn off the A.C,” Tony said.

“It’s not on, Sir,” Jarvis answered. Tony looked up at that.

“It isn’t?” he asked.

“Are you cold?” Steve asked, making him jump.

“I had completely forgotten you were there, I’m sorry,” Tony said. “You’re so silent, and no, it’s probably just the fact I haven’t slept.”

Steve smiled at him. “I think you’re getting sick,” he said. Tony stared at nothing before staring back at Steve.

“That’s inconceivable,” Tony said. “I am not getting sick.” But even as he said that, he sneezed again.

“Yes, you are. You’re even shaking from the cold.” Steve came over to hug him. Tony hadn’t noticed the shaking, and, okay, the hug was really warm and nice. He instantly missed it when Steve moved away and he pouted.

“You’re so adorable like that. Come on,” Steve said taking Tony’s hand and pulling him out of his workshop. “Let me take care of you.”

“I’m not sick,” Tony muttered, but he let himself be pulled.

“Yes, you are,” Steve started, “you have—“

“Don’t you dare say it, Rogers,” Tony said, coming to a halt.

“You have the flu,” Steve finished, smirking.

Tony rolled his eyes as they continued walking upstairs. “I am not!” But he knew it was true. He could feel how weak he truly was, not able to fight Steve’s grip, and the coldness and trembling was probably caused by a fever. Not to mention he was starting to feel like shit.

Steve sat Tony at the counter while he went into the kitchen. Tony frowned at nothing.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I can do it myself,” Tony muttered with huff. Steve stared at him and sighed, coming over again.

Steve leaned down to kiss him lovingly, and Tony’s frown eased away. “Tony... I know you can take care of yourself any time,” he started, “but you don’t have to. You have me now, so how about you let me take care of you so you can rest for once?”

Tony couldn’t resist saying no to Steve’s pleading face, so he sighed and let Steve take the lead.

Tony settled down on the couch while Steve spent some time in the kitchen, and found himself giving in to slumber.

“Hey, darling,” someone said. Tony groaned as he woke up. The coldness was still there, and Tony could feel his nose running now.

“I’m still sick,” Tony muttered without opening his eyes. Even his voice sounded funny. “Wake me up when I’m not... or when I’m dead. Whichever happens first.”

Steve chuckled softly and seconds after, Tony felt a hand caress his hair away from where it was sticking to his forehead. He opened his eyes to stare at Steve.

“I made you some soup,” Steve said. “It was my ma’s recipe for when I got sick. I also got you a warm blanket, some tea, and Jarvis has your favorite movies ready to play.”

Tony smiled at him and almost leaned in to kiss him.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You’ll get sick,” Tony answered. Steve laughed again before kissing him.

“I don’t get sick,” Steve replied, helping Tony sit up. “Unlike you.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve. Once he was sitting he got wrapped in a blanket, and Tony was thankful for the warmth.

Steve took the soup then and was about to feed it to Tony, but he moved back.

“Whoa, I can eat by myself,” Tony said. Steve stared knowingly at him, and gave him the bowl, but Tony’s hands were shaking too much to be able to hold it on his own.

Against his own will, he let Steve spoon feed him.

“We are never talking about this,” Tony said as Indiana Jones started on the tv.

“Sure thing,” Steve said. “Only Jarvis will record it for me.”

Tony glared half heartedly at Steve but didn’t say anything. If he was being honest, he was loving this. Even if it meant he had to be sick, Tony would trade every bad day for a day like this.

Tony had definitely fallen in love for Steve in every way, and the fact Steve loved him back...

Tony couldn’t help but feel cared and loved for, for once. He couldn’t imagine what his life would’ve been if they had never fallen in love.

Didn’t even want to think what life without Steve would’ve been like.

So when Bucky called one day, panicking that Steve had been kidnapped during their daily run, Tony’s whole world came crashing down.

“Are you sure he didn’t just go somewhere else running?” Tony asked once Bucky got back to the Tower and everyone had gathered.

“Yes, Stark, I’m fucking sure!” Bucky exclaimed. “We were running one moment—competing—and I passed him. Minutes later, and he was nowhere to be fucking seen.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Tony exclaimed. “Why did you left him alone?”

“Wha—I didn’t fucking do it on purpose!” Bucky answered.

“Hey stop it you two,” Clint said. “We aren’t doing anything fighting over this. We need to—Tony where are you going?”

Tony ignored Clint and moved away from the group. He knew he was about to have a panic attack, and he didn’t want anyone seeing him.

He hid behind the stair wall and leaned his head against the cool of the it. Tony felt his breath quicken, and he tried to keep it down.

He needed to get Steve back. He needed to before—

Soft footsteps approached him, and Tony noticed Bruce out of the corner of his eye.

“We need to find him.” Tony barely managed to whisper.

“And we will,” Bruce said, putting a calming hand on his back. “Jarvis initiate search.”

“Already did, Master Bruce.”

Tony took deep breaths to try and calm down. He wasn’t going to be able to help Steve if he continued like this.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “We’re going to find him, and whoever took him will pay for it.”

The rescue mission took longer than Tony would’ve wanted. A complete day passed by before they managed to get the right lead, and even then, Hydra was always a damn step ahead of them.

Each time Tony got a new location, by the time they arrived it was completely empty, and Steve was nowhere to be seen.

On their third attempt, they managed to ambush the Hydra facility before they escaped. Nat and Thor got to Steve first, and took him to the quinjet. Tony destroyed the base as the jet flew away, not leaving a single wall standing and making sure no one could follow them.

Tony hadn’t sent Steve yet, but he saw through the files he got from Hydra. He had been tested on. Steve had been tested on and taken blood samples too, they were experimenting on him for four fucking days. They—

Tony closed the file. He didn’t want to think of it. He couldn’t think of it.

Tony arrived minutes after the quinjet, and the suit hadn’t even finished disassembling when he was running into Shield med bay.

He found Steve’s room easy enough but was stopped by a nurse from coming in.

“I need to—“

“We know,” the nurse said, trying to calm Tony down, “but the doctors need to work on him before, mister Stark, and they’ll do it better if we leave them alone.”

Tony got a small glance at Steve when another doctor walked in, and left immediately.

Steve was connected to a bunch of machines and surrounded by countless doctors, and it suddenly became too much for Tony to handle.

He left, not letting anyone follow him as he walked out into the roof to get the air he needed.

Tony didn’t want to think about what Steve had gone through, about how he must’ve suffered alone.

Tony couldn’t be there for him, and he hated himself for it. He fell to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. He stayed there for long moments, trying to keep everything in.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until Jarvis talked.

“The doctors are saying you are free to go and see Captain Rogers, Sir.”

Tony was quick to go back into the building. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see Steve in the condition he was, but Tony needed confirmation.

He needed to know Steve was still with him.

He found Bucky alone in Steve’s new room. He was sitting down watching Steve’s body, and it was obvious how anxious he was about it.

“The doctors said he’s in a comatose state because of, uh—“

“Yeah,” Tony finished, noticing Bucky’s struggle to voice it. He couldn’t tear his eyes off Steve. He was connected to different machines, and his breathing was way too shallow for Tony’s liking.

“They say chances are he will wake up quickly thanks to the serum,” Bucky continued quietly. “But they can’t assure how much time.”

Tony didn’t answer. He took a seat on the other side of the room, close to Steve. He felt Bucky’s assessing look as he watched Steve over.

“Imma leave you for a while,” Bucky said. “I’ll be with the others on the waiting room.”

Tony nodded, thankful for the gesture.

“And Tony?” Bucky said. Tony turned to Bucky before he left. “He’ll wake up.”

Tony nodded shortly again, trying to make himself believe it too. He turned back to Steve, assessing everything.

His wrists and ankles were horribly bruised, and Tony wondered how strong the bonds had to be to keep Captain America restrained and even leave marks.

Tony hated seeing bruises on Steve’s clear skin, and this were ugly, a deep shade of purple and green. At least the ones on his face were starting to slowly fade.

Tony passed his thumb soothingly over the bruised wrist before taking Steve’s hand and holding it there. It was way too cold, uncharacteristic to the warmth that always followed Steve.

He brought the hand up to his lips and stayed like that. Tony felt a single tear slip by his cheek as he held Steve.

Tony heard soft footsteps outside the room. “Hey,” Nat said seconds after. Tony turned to her, putting Steve’s hand down but not letting it go. He didn’t care she was seeing him cry. Nat had seen him way worse than this.

She walked in and stood next to Tony as she observed Steve over. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I... I don’t know, Nat,” Tony answered quietly. It was the first time Steve was this badly hurt during their time dating, and Tony didn’t understand how Steve managed when it was him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be here for him,” Nat replied. “And don’t lose hope on him. He’ll wake up.”

Tony swallowed hard and looked up at her. “Yeah?” he said, voice sounding small and breaking at the end. Nat passed a tender hand through his hair, and Tony leaned into the touch.

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s too stubborn not to.”

That got a small smile out of Tony, and he made himself believe it. Steve would wake up.

Tony stayed all night on Steve’s room, trying not to fall asleep on his chair in case Steve woke up. All night, he held his hand in his.

The next moment Tony knew, it was already morning, and Bruce came in to check on them.

“You should go eat something,” Bruce said. “I’ll stay here.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not leaving him,” he whispered.

“Tony he’ll be here when you come back,” Bruce continued. “You really should—“

“I said I’m not leaving,” Tony repeated. His tone must’ve been loud because Bruce winced slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just... I can’t leave his side, Bruce. I need to be here for him.”

Bruce sighed but nodded. “Okay, I’ll bring you something to eat here then.”

Most of the day went by in a blur, with everyone staying for a while at Steve’s room before it was night again, and Steve still didn’t show signs of waking up.

It was late already, and Tony continued to stare at Steve. He couldn’t get the anxiousness away. Steve should’ve woken up already. The serum should’ve helped him wake up.

But he still hadn’t move one bit.

Tony took Steve’s hand in both of his and brought it to his lips to kiss it tenderly.

“Steve...” Tony started quietly. “Please wake up. I need you to wake up for me. I miss you so much, and I don’t know what to do without you. So please, do it for me.”

Tony stayed there, leaning into the small bed and holding Steve’s hand in his while closing his eyes. He willed everything into Steve. Every little force he had.

Tony thought he imagined it, a small pressure in his hand, but suddenly, Steve’s fingers intertwined against his weakly.

“Tony?” Steve said hoarsely. Tony turned to Steve now and couldn’t stop smiling. Steve was awake.

“You woke up,” Tony said dumbly.

Steve gave him a small smile. “Of course I did,” he said. “You seriously thought I would let Hydra take me out like this?”

Tony snorted and leaned in to peck Steve in the lips. “Dammit, Steve, I was so fucking worried,” he whispered. “I love you too much to lose you.”

Steve stared at him before smiling giddily. “You said it,” he whispered back softly.

“What?”

“You said you love me,” Steve said. It dawned on Tony then, and he smiled back.

“I do,” he said. “I love you Steve. I love you so much.”

“If I’d knew getting kidnap would give me this I would’ve done it days ago,” Steve joked.

“Shut up,” Tony said kissing him. “I love you, you dumbass.”

Tony repeated it his head.

I love you, I love you, I love you.

_I love you, Steve Rogers._

And Steve Rogers loves him back.


End file.
